A game show 4 fairies
by Fireslash Icedragon
Summary: When Fairy Tail get's entered in a draw for there very own game show they face many problem's along the way including, Buying dresses , Staying in a Hotel , Going on Bus rides and the game show may not be as innocent as all of the challenges seem but bottom line is the game show was meant for couples and when they got there their was none but when they leave people will be jealous!
1. The Draw

**Hey all of you guy's hope that U like this story because I had a lot of fun writing it and I finished 2 other stories in the past month so check those out if you want and please follow this story if you like it because it is a multi chapter stor**

**Summary – Everyone in the guild is bored until Master Makarov tells them that all of the guild's have been entered in a draw too make their very own game show but the question is who will win the draw and what would the game show be about! **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairy tail or Natsu or Lucy or Wendy or Happy or... I think you get the point but just to be sure I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Chapter 1 Lucy P.O.V**

I sighed as I twirled my straw around in my strawberry smoothie.

Everyone in the guild was bored they were all currently sitting at the tables drinking something or quietly chatting about something, nobody expected what was going to happen next...

"Listen up Brats" Master Macarov yelled coming out of his office and walking up to the front of the guild.

At master's word all of us turned around and faced him.

"I have entered our guild in a draw, it's a draw to get our very own game show" He explained.

As he said this cheers erupted from every corner of the guild and Levy turned to me "Wow Lu-chan an actual game show" she said putting down the book she was reading.

As the cries died down master started talking again "However only 13 participants can actually be on the game show if we win the draw and I have chosen the member's based on popularity within the guild and in Fiore and I have actually gotten all of Fiore to vote on who will be the 13 people participating" Master said looking at his children as they looked around wondering who was going to be picked.

"Now without further ado here are the seven Girl's and six boy's that may be participating" The guild bursted into cheer's as Master said this.

"THE GIRLS FROM MOST POPULAR TO LEAST...MIRAJANE STRAUS" The guild cheered and clapped as Mira was named the most popular female and the said mage stood up and walked up the stair's stopping when she reached Macarov.

"ERZA SCARLET" Master Yelled and Erza stood up while the guild chanted her name walking over and up the stairs stopping behind Mira.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA" As my name was called my heart sped up and I got up smiling passing Levy who gave me a hug and Natsu who Gave me a high-five and I made my way up the stairs with people cheering and calling my name but soon enough master called the next person.

"CANA ALBERONA" Master yelled and Cana who was currently downing a barrel of booze looked up and smiled making her way up the stairs with people cheering and clapping.

"JUVIA LOXAR" Macarov called and Juvia looked around with wide eyes before making her way up the stairs with everyone chanting her name.

"LISSANA STRAUS" The Master yelled and Lissana made her way up the stairs smiling as everyone whistled and clapped.

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST LEVY MCGARDEN" Everyone went wild as they congratulated the participating female's "LEVY! LEVY! LEVY! Jet and Droy cheered for their teammate.

"AND NOW FOR THE BOY'S THE MOST POPULAR TO LEAST...LAXUS DREYAR" As Makarov called his nephews name a smile flashed across the said boy's face as his name got chanted and everyone clapped and whisled.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" Cheer's flew around the guild as Natsu leaped up with his fist on fire "IM ALL FIRED UP" He yelled running up the stair's past the Girl's and he put his arm around me smiling "LET'S WIN LUCE" He yelled and I'm sure my face turned 20 shades redder and increased when he asked if I was sick putting his hand up against my forehead before I slapped it and he jumped back to the space behind Laxus.

"GRAY FULBUSTER" The said Mage looked up in surprise and jumped up so that everyone could see that he had striped again "GRAY YOUR CLOTHES" Master yelled sweatdroping.

"MYSTOGAN 'COUGH' 'COUGH' JELLAL" Master yelled as some scream's of excitement and some of fear rose up in the crowd as they chanted his name some chanting Jellal some chanting Mystogan as the cloaked mage made his way up the stairs.

"GAGEEL REDFOX"Master called and Gageel Jumped up onto his table and Ran across them jumping up onto the stair's going into his spot behind Jellal.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST FREED JUSTINE" Master yelled and the rune mage looked up surprised that he had been chosen but still made his way over to the stairs.

The guild cheered as the mages retreated into master Makarov's office.

"Alright you all need to be ready by 6 tonight because the draw is happening at 8 in Brockville which is a 1 and a half hour drive in the bus that we will be taking please dress up at least a little bit but the more dressed up you get the more attention you will get so please dress up and we will all be meeting in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Wait what, why MY apartment" I asked.

"Because everyone know's where it is because we've all been there at least once" Master explained.

"Well you could have at least asked me first" I said seething.

"Well I thought that since people go to your house un-invited all the time that you would be fine with it".

"Fine , but only the girl's can actually come in alright" I cautioned.

"Awww, but Luce I wanna see your Dress while I sit on your bed" Natsu whined causing a light blush to find its way onto my cheek's.

"While why don't you go to Lucy's place after we all go shopping" Mira asked.

"Wait a second, were going shopping...OK I'm out I don't remember singing up for this" Gageel said starting to walk away.

"Fine but just so you know everyone who participates will be getting a reward" Makarov said looking around.

At that Gageel turned around and walked back to the crowd of mages.

"LET'S GO" Someone yelled and they all ran out the door heading for Magnolia's shopping mall.

"WAIT I FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHAT KIND OF GAMESHOW IT WILL BE" I heard Makarov yelled but the younger Wizard's didn't hear "Oh well I guess they will find out soon enough" Master whispered.

**Mira POV**

_YAY I get to help everyone pick out clothes I can't believe It we all get to go on a game show!_

As we all made our way over to the mall we decided to split up in group's 2 boy's and 2 girls in each group and an extra girl in another.

My group consisted of Me, Laxus, Erza and Jellal all of the S-class Wizards

The group with the extra person was Natsu, Juvia, Lucy, Gray and Lisanna.

And the last group was Cana, Freed, Gageel and Levy.

As the group's split up we decided to go to a new shop called Ribbons and Bow-ties.

"Yes we shall go there it sounds like a store for all of us" Erza confirmed as we made our way through the mall.

Once we were there we all got what we were looking for.

"I like this one" Erza said pointing to a Blue strapless dress that was a flowy longer in the back shorter in the front that had a white satin bow attached to a black belt and blue flats.

Jellal had chosen a simple tux with a white dress shirt and a blue tie with a scarlet hem on the jacket and black dress shoes

Laxus was drawn to a brown Tux with a yellow dress shirt a brown tie and brown dress shoes.

And I chose an elegant Black one shoulder dress that had a beaded V-neck and black pumps.

Once we all confirmed with each other that they were good choices we bought them with a total of  
137 000 jewel and then we all went home to change.

**Natsu POV**

Me , Lucy , Gray , Juvia and Lisanna were currently shopping in a store called The Breakout.

In our group we had splitten into two groups I was with Lucy and Lisanna and Gray was with Juvia

I was looking at tuxes when Lisanna came and dragged me over to the changing room's so that I could judge there dresses.

First Lucy came out with a simple Black dress that had a white bow in the middle I looked her up and down before looking into the change room and seeing at least 15 more dresses. So I quickly judged it and gave it a 6 "You can do better" I said after judging her.

Next Lissana came out with a sea foam colored Leopard print dress that had a belt with a small black bow attachment and I immediately thought that it brought out her personality and gave it a 8.

"Thanks' Natsu" she said before deciding that she was going to get it and she sat down next to me after changing out of it.

After waiting for Lucy for a while I decided to check on her.

"OI LUIGI WHATS TAKING SO LONG" I yelled before hearing a door click and she came out with an angry expression on her face.

"IT'S LUCY" She yelled but I didn't hear because I was too busy looking at her dress.

It was a tight flame colored dress that stopped right above her knees that had a simple black belt but even though it was so simple I was drawn to it in a way and she had a flame shaped pin in her hair.

I think she noticed me staring because she frowned and said "What does it not look good because I can go try a different one but I thought you would like it cause it's like a fire design" She said puffing her cheek's out like a little kid.

"What no I uh I really like it , You should really wear that one" I said seriously and she smiled.

"I give it a 10" I said smiling and I saw her blushing and I looked beside me to see Lisanna looking a bit crest-fallen

"What's wrong Lisanna" I asked.

"Oh Nothing Natsu" She said giving me a small smile.

At that Lucy went and got changed and we payed with me getting a simple tux with a Tie that was about the same color as Lucy's Dress.

After a while me and Lucy said Goodbye to Lisanna and went back to her apartment to find that Happy was in there jumping on her bed.

"Hey Happy" Lucy said walking in and going to the bathroom to change while I sat down on her bed and waited.

"Aye" Happy said walking over to me.

"I heard that you got into a game show thing or something" Happy said coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah we have been entered in a draw Buddy" I said smiling at my furry blue friend.

"WOW" Happy practically yelled.

"Yeah were going to the drawing tonight then if we win I think that we'll start filming tomorrow" I said still grinning.

"NATSU YOU CAN USE THE BATHROOM NOW" Lucy yelled before realising that I was standing right in front of her.

"Oh sorry, Natsu" She apologised stopping to the side as I went in to get dressed...

**LUCY POV**

"Wow Lucy you look pretty" Happy was saying as I went to my desk to do my makeup.

"Thank's Happy" I said turning around and giving him a smile.

"Can I come with you guy's" He asked me smiling.

"Sure Happy why not I mean you are Natsu's Exeed so I'm sure Master won't have a problem with it "I answered truthfully.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah"

"Are you like my Mom" He asked me.

"Umm I don't know Happy I guess I sort of am since I hang out with you and Natsu alot but I guess I'll only consider myself as your Mom if you want me to be" I said softly blushing.

"Oh Alright" Happy said.

"I'll think about it" He said with a determined look on his face.

"Okay Lucy I'm READY" Natsu yelled barging out of the bathroom like a rhino.

"Okay Natsu but we still have an hour you know" I said looking at the clock.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Me Natsu and Happy were still playing a game of Go-fish when I heard knocking on the door.

"COME IN" I yelled.

"Lu-chan were leaving now" Levy said walking in.

"WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO MEET DOWN THERE" I yelled.

"Yeah Luigi did you not know that" Natsu said looking at me like I was stupid.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" I yelled at Natsu.

"Let's go" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"AYE SIR" Happy yelled Flying out of the apartment.

I looked out the window and saw everyone in fancy attire looking pretty and noticed that everyone was happy and they were yelling something.

As we made our way out to the bus I saw master waving around paper's.

"SEATING PLAN'S REALLY ARE WE IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL OR SOMETHING" Gray shouted.

"YEAH OLD MAN WHAT'S WITH THE SEATING PLAN'S" Laxus yelled.

"MASTER I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT'S NESSASARY" Erza said sweatdropping.

"LUCY NATSU AND HAPPY – BACK SEAT # 1" Master yelled trying to get his voice over everyone's witch worked and everyone quieted down.

"Gageel and Juvia – Back seat # 2"

"Levy and Erza– seat # 3"

"Freed and Laxus – seat # 4"

"Mira and Cana – seat # 5"

"Gray and Jellal – seat # 6"

"And me and Lissana will be sitting together unless she want's to sit by herself" Master finished.

So we made our way onto the bus and I heard master talking to Lisanna.

"Master can we try 3 people for a seat, maybe I can sit with Natsu and Lucy" Lisanna asked.

"I would have allowed that but there is already 3 people in that seat" Master explained.

"WHO" Lisanna cried.

"Happy" Master said simply.

"Well he doesn't take up that much room he'll just sit on my lap" She concluded starting to head for the bus.

"Actually I think Happy usually sit's on Lucy's lap but I guess you can try" Master said.

"Okay" Lisanna said starting to get on the bus.

As I sat myself down next to Natsu who had wanted the window seat Happy flew onto my lap and sat down.

_So he does sit on my lap I wonder why I never really noticed before now._

"Natsu" I heard a voice say and turned around to see Lisanna standing in isle.

"Wha – Oh Hey Lisanna" He said.

"I was wondering If there was enough room for me to squeeze in with you" She asked.

"Uh I don't know,Luce" Natsu asked looking for m opinion.

"I don't Know the back seats are smaller than the normal seat's and I'm already falling off but I'm sure that you could sit with Mira "I said trying to be helpful.

"Alright" She said than I saw her glance and Happy for a split second than say.

"Um Happy" She whispered soft enough so that Natsu and me couldn't hear.

"Do you want to sit with me" She whispered and I tried to hear what they were saying.

"NOOOOO I IKE LUCYS LAP IT'S SOOOOOFFT" Happy wailed catching Lisanna off guard and she stumbled away sitting next to Mira.

And then after a minute the bus started moving and Natsu turned green and collapsed on my Lap and I subconsciously started playing with his pink hair that was surprisingly soft...

**Lisanna POV**

_I don't know what the deal is with Lucy because she's always hanging around Natsu and Natsu likes to be around her and I know this is wrong but sometimes I feel like I want to throw her off a cliff but still I'll be nice to her and see what happen's a long as Natsu's happy with her than I'll be happy for him..._

**_TIME SKIP Erza POV_**

As we all made our way up the stairs I saw other member's from different guilds in the stand's.

"JUUUUVIA" Lyon said almost floating over to the said mage.

"Hey Bastard back off" Gray said walking over to Lyon .

"Are you boy's fighting"? I asked

"NO Erza were best friends right Lyon" Gray said doing what he always does with Natsu.

"ATTENTION THE DRAW WILL BEGIN SHORTLY PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS" A voice came over the speakers.

"CMON LUCE LET'S GOOOO" Natsu yelled grabbing Lucy and running over too the bleacher's marked FAIRY TAIL.

I followed them with the rest of Fairy tail too the bleachers.

And just as we sat down a man walked out onto the stage.

"HELLO TO YOU ALL AND WELCOME TO THE GAMESHOW DRAW" He yelled.

"IN A FEW SECOND'S I WILL PICK A GUILD NAME OUT OF HIS HAT AND THEY WILL GET A GAMESHOW" He continued making everyone clap and shout.

So he reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper before holding it up.

"THE WINNER OF THE DRAW IS...FAIRY TAIL"

**How was it I hope that you all liked it because I had so much fun writing it the next chapter should come out in about 2 weeks because I'm going to a summer camp for a week and staying at my grandma's and Grampa's house for a while and they have NO internet at their house anyway hope you guy's really enjoyed this check out my other stories too Bye Fireslash Icedragon Out : ) **


	2. The Hotel

**Hey u guy's I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I have been so busy the past three weeks so I'm going to try and get at least a fairly long update out today and this chapter will explain everything about the game show.**

**********Summary – Everyone in the guild is bored until Master Makarov tells them that all of the guild's have been entered **draw too make their very own game show but the question is who will win the draw and what would the game show be about!

******Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Fairy tail because if I did it would probably be crap that no one would watch so I am happy that Fairy tail is in the perfectly qualified hand's of Mr. Hiro Mashima who is in my eyes one of the best anime producers.**

******Note - Just so you know most of the P.O.V's will be Lucy's because for me she is the easiest to write them from and there will probably be a few Natsu P.O.V's here and there too and throughout the story I honestly will try and get everyone's in.**

**Last time on Game show 4 Fairies Erza P.O.V**

_ATTENTION THE DRAW WILL BEGIN SHORTLY PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS" A voice came over the speakers._

_"C'MON LUCE LET'S GOOOO" Natsu yelled grabbing Lucy and running over to the bleacher's marked FAIRY TAIL._

_I followed them with the rest of Fairy tail to the bleachers._

_And just as we sat down a man walked out onto the stage._

_"HELLO TO YOU ALL AND WELCOME TO THE GAME SHOW DRAW" He yelled._

_"IN A FEW SECONDS I WILL PICK A GUILD NAME OUT OF HIS HAT AND THEY WILL GET A GAME SHOW" He continued making everyone clap and shout._

_So he reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper before holding it up._

_"THE WINNER OF THE DRAW IS...FAIRY TAIL"_

**Present time on Game show 4 Fairies Lucy P.O.V**

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHH" We all screamed running around and giving each other hug's like we had just won the lottery.

"WE WON NATSU" I yelled looking over at the ecstatic Mage beside me moving to hug him.

"YEAH LUCE, BUT NOW WE HAVE TO WIN" He said while picking me up and twirling me taking me by surprise as I screamed his name.

Once everyone had calmed down a few members from the other guild's congratulated us but most of them just gave us glares and shot mean looks at us.

"ALRIGHT CAN EVERYONE EXEPT FOR FAIRY TAIL PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING" The guy who did the draw yelled causing everyone to jump before everyone but our guild left the stadium.

"Alright you can make your way down now" The man said looking at us from his spot on the stage.

So we did we made our way through the bleachers and finally got on the stage where the man looked us over before grinning.

"Hello I am William Drent, Has Makarov told you what this game show is about "?

"No I have not" Master said before any of us could speak.

"Well this specific game show will not be like any other one you have seen before" He said pausing before continuing " For this we will take everyone's favorite activity and get everyone to do it, but there will be a twist in most of the activities".

As he said this a bit of nervous chatter swept around the group of mages.

"I would like to get started immediately so I will come around and hand you all a piece of paper and you will right down one of your favorite activity's" William said taking slip's of paper out of his pocket and handing them out.

Once I got mine I thought about it before coming up with something that they could never turn bad but it was still something that I liked to do... Write Letters.

After Everyone had written something down William collected them and told us the Address of where we would be staying while we filmed and after master had written it down we set off for the Hotel.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SAME SEATS AS BEFORE" Master said while we got on the bus and right when we sat down it started to speed away and Natsu's face grew green once again.

**Time skip Natsu POV**

"NATSU WERE HERE" Happy yelled to Me as the bus came to a stop.

"What oh okay" I said opening My eyes and walking off the bus Into a hotel called The Rosey Fountain.

Once they had checked in everyone was waiting to see who was going to sleep together and they all tensed when master stood up.

"Alright so in Room Number 1 we Have Freed, Laxus and Mira" Master said.

"Wait a second Old man shouldn't there be another person with us" Laxus said looking at Master.

"No there's going to be 3 room's of 3 and 1 room of four " Master said looking at all of us.

"Well I personally am fine with the grouping" Freed said giving Mira a small smile.

"I'm okay with it too" Mira said coming into the conversation.

"Fine" Laxus muttered grabbing the room key from Makarov and walking over to the Elevator with Freed and Mira in tow.

"In room Number 2 we have Lissana, Erza and Cana" Master said smiling.

"Yeah WE DA PEOPLE" Cana said looking at everyone who looked at the bag she was carrying to find that it was full of booze.

"Yes, this is good I do not have to worry about privacy now" Erza Muttered and everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Yay this will be fun" Lissana said looking at Erza as the mage grabbed the Key's and motioned to her to come.

As they left Makarov continued.

"In room 3 there is Juvia, Levy and Jellal" Makarov said with a look of confusion on his face.

As the said mages scrambled to get there stuff you could see that they too had confusion written on there faces.

"And that leaves you four or erm 5" Makarov said tossing me a room key before turning around and going up to his own room,

I looked around seeing who was there Gray, Gageel , Happy and Lucy.

"Uh I think there might be a problem with this grouping I mean why am I in a group with 3 guy's" Lucy asked grabbing her stuff.

"I don't know Bunny girl maybe Makarov just got you confused with a Boy" Gageel said Earning a glare from Lucy.

"Yeah it isn't that hard to confuse you with a boy Lucy" Happy said pressing the elevator button.

"SHUT IT CAT" Lucy yelled causing the secretary person to look at us weirdly.

As the Elevator opened I pushed Lucy in quickly to make sure that the door wouldn't close on her before going in myself.

After Gray, Gageel and Happy got in Lucy looked at me "What floor".

"Were on the top floor which is 25" I said giving her a quick glance.

But as she moved to push the button Gray quickly clicked the one marked '25'.

"HEY I wanted to push the Button" Lucy pouted as the Elevator started moving.

"Sorry Luce" Gray muttered Using Natsu's nickname for the Blonde earning a Glare from the fire mage.

As the Elevator stopped I again pushed Lucy out quickly earning a weird look from her.

"What's are room Number Flame Brain" Gray asked.

I glared at him before answering "12".

"Were here" Lucy exclaimed after they had walked for a while.

So I quickly swiped the card through and opened the door and as soon as I came through I stopped dead in my track's there were only 2 bed's and NO couch.

"Guy's" I said.

"What Natsu" Lucy said coming out and after seeing the situation ran and put her bag on the farthest bed and I followed her putting my bag on the bed.

"OI Flame brain why do you get to sleep with Lucy" Gray asked walking over and putting his stuff on the bed.

"Because we already sleep together, Ice pop" I retorted glaring at him not noticing Lucy looking at us weirdly.

"Uh guy's you know that there are _2_ bed's right" She asked.

"Yeah but we don't want to sleep with _HIM" _They yelled.

"Then I'll sleep with _him_" She sighed grabbing her bag.

"What are we going to do, she can't sleep with _him_" Gray said glaring at Gageel.

"Wait why do you want to sleep with her" I asked.

"Because I ummm don't want to sleep with you,Or Gageel "He responded.

I nodded "Luce don't go we can sleep in a bed with 3 people"...

**LUCY POV**

As Natsu said that Gray came over and Grabbed my stuff putting it onto the bed.

"But then Gageel will be Lonely..."

**Time skip**

I closed my eyes trying to sleep but couldn't one side of me was hot and the other was cold and I could hear Gageel snoring from beside Gray and Natsu was Hugging my waist while Gray was practicly petting my head. Not to mention Happy who was lying in the space right above my head.

I didn't know why I had agreed to this.

After arguing for 10 minutes we decided that all 4 of us would sleep together in 1 bed and somehow when we tried it we all fit and then they were all out like a light literally Gray turned the light off and ever since then I could here Gageel snoring and Natsu mumbling something about a Dragon.

_God this was going to be a long night_

**Authors Note:**

**So how was it anyway I wanted to ask what pairing's you prefer.**

**Laxus and Mira or Mira and Freed**

**I couldn't figure out which one I liked best**

**And I was going to do some GraLu in this story but don't worry it will be a NaLu story and sorry to all those NaLi fan's who are reading this but I just can't write for NaLi. BYE : )**


	3. Getting ready for the game

Hey** guy's luv u all so this chapter will be the start of the game show and the next one will be in the hotel again and it will just continue in that order unless I want to add something like them going to the beach but please give me your ideas because they will help me make this story even better than it is right now and thank you to all the kind people who reviewed , Followed and Favorited U guy's are great!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail or My house, It's true because it's my parent's who pay for it!**

_**Last time on Game show 4 fairies Lucy P.O.V**_

I_ closed my eyes trying to sleep but couldn't one side of me was hot and the other was cold and I could hear Gageel snoring from beside Gray, and Natsu was Hugging my waist while Gray was practicly petting my head. Not to mention Happy who was lying in the space right above my head._

_I didn't know why I had agreed to this._

_After arguing for 10 minutes we decided that all 4 of us would sleep together in 1 bed and somehow when we tried it we all fit and then they were all out like a light literally Gray turned the light off and ever since then I could here Gageel snoring and Natsu mumbling something about a Dragon._

_God this was going to be a long night_

**Present time on Game show 4 fairies Gray** P.O.V

I woke up feeling something soft underneath me _Lucy?, maybe._

I opened my eyes expecting to see Lucy's blonde hair...

"GAGEEL" I yelled looking at the Iron dragon slayer in confusion as he bolted awake looking around.

"What, what happened" He asked looking at me with alarm and wariness in his gaze.

"N-Nothing" I stammered _maybe I just won't tell him._

"Oi Gray keep it down Lucy's sleeping" Natsu said causing me to jump.

"Oh sorry" I said looking at Lucy who had her arm's around Natsu's waist and her head on his chest with the sleeping figure of Happy on her head, for some reason seeing them like that sparked something deep in my chest _Jealousy?_

"We've gotta get going anyway salamander it's 7:30 and Master said the Bus left at 8:00" Gageel said getting out of the bed.

"Okay I'll wake her up" I said trying to look at her face but she had turned it so that she was face first on Natsu's chest.

"Can you get her off of you" I asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah sure" Natsu said a light dust of color coming onto his cheeks.

As Natsu carefully lifted her head off of his chest Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh hey guy's" She exclaimed lifting herself up in the bed and the movement stirred Happy awake.

"Aye" Happy said using aera and flying over to one of the tables in the room and landing on it softly.

After we all got ready we headed downstair's with Lucy making sure that she pressed the elevator button this time.

When we got to the lobby we saw that everyone was down there and waiting for us.

"Gray-sama" Juvia yelled running over to me before catching glimpse of Lucy.

"Love-Rival did you sleep in the same bed as Gray-sama" Juvia asked an evil aura rising from her.

"Yeah I actually slept in the same bed as all of them" Lucy said.

"Gray-sama is this true you slept with this blonde bimbo" Juvia said tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Uh I don't have to answer that" I said taking my pant's off leaving everyone in awe as no one saw me taking off my shirt.

"Alright, Let's go to the bus Remember everyone same seats" Master called walking out of the elevator.

"Master" Mira called "Shouldn't we do a headcount or something".

"No" Master said simply walking out the door.

And everyone followed him onto the bus.

So I took my seat beside Jellal and even though I didn't know him very well he seemed like a pretty cool guy.

"Hello Gray" He said sitting down next to me.

"Hey Jellal how was being in a room with Levy and Juvia" I asked him.

"Interesting we didn't really talk much but me and Levy had to sleep together because Juvia wanted her own bed in case you came to see her in the middle of the night" Jellal explained.

"Yeah she really creep's me out sometimes" I explained.

"Who did you end up getting in your room"? He asked.

"Lucy,Natsu,Gageel and Happy" I responded a bit sadly.

"Wow I don't even want to know what happened with you guy's that must have been horrible" Jellal said looking at me with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah it was...Interesting" I explained thinking about how we had slept.

"WERE HERE" I heard master call.

**LUCY P.O.V**

I shook Natsu awake before proceeding off the bus with Happy in tow.

"Alright everyone so we have to the dressing room's" Master yelled once we were all off the bus.

"SO WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP INTO DIFFERENT GROUPS" Erza finished.

"WITH ME THERE IS LUCY,CANA AND LEVY" Erza continued so I went to go stand by her.

"AND I HAVE LISSANA AND JUVIA" Mira finished leaving the group with Lissana and Juvia.

Erza seemed to want to wait so I stuck by her until it was time to go to the dressing room's.

Once we got there we each got to choose a stylist.

There was a tall fair skinned girl with long curled pink hair that was down to her waist who was wearing a strapless white dress with a light blue cardigan who I chose as she looked like a fun girl she introduced herself as Alison.

Next there was a average heighted official looking girl who had black hair done up in a bun with a few stray strands, she also had thin rimmed glasses and a white blouse and a black pencil skirt with a slit. Erza had chosen her Thalia was her name.

Then there was a short girl with long purple hair that was in a ponytail and tanned skin she was wearing a simple black fringed shirt and white shorts Cana seemed to like her she was named Kira.

And lastly Levy chose a tall girl with crimped strawberry blonde hair who was wearing a black kimono with small cherry blossom petals on it her name was Lydia.

After we got them to do our make up and give us fresh clothes they led us to the stage where the boy's were already waiting along with the other group of girls.

"HELLO FAIRY TAIL" William said coming out with a box.

"Hi" We all responded wondering what was going on.

"Okay fairy tail so we are going to chose today's event" William said

He put his hand in the container and pulled out a paper.

"TODAY'S EVENT WILL BE READING A ROMANCE NOVEL IN PAIRS BY LEVY" William continued.

"WHAT BUT I SAID READING A NOVEL" Levy yelled.

"Yes but that's no fun so can all the boy's come over here and spin this wheel" William said pointing to a giant wheel just like the wheel of fortune except it had all of the girl's faces on it.

"This round one girl will be left without a partner but she will be safe for the next round and person with the least amount of votes for them will be illuminated.

So all the boy's went up to the wheel and got in a line.

Gageel went first spinning the wheel and getting Erza.

"Really I got Titania curse this stupid wheel."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY".

"Nothing".

Next Gray spun the wheel and got Lissana.

"Hey Lissana" Gray said walking towards the white haired girl.

"Hi Gray" Lissana said walking to stand beside him.

"I KNEW YOU WANTED GRAY-SAMA FOR YOURSELF JUVIA WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS"

Next Jellal spun and after a minute got Mira.

"Oh um Hey Mira" He said awkwardy to the take-over mage.

"Hello" Mira said cheerfully.

Next Laxus spun getting Juvia

"NOOOOO GRAY-SAMA"

"SHUT UP AND COME HERE "

Then Freed spun getting...ME!

"WHAT" I yelled.

"Hmmm it seems luck was not on my side"...

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

And as I walked over to Freed Natsu spun getting Cana which left poor Levy all alone...

**SO HOW WAS IT JUST TO LET YOU GUY'S KNOW THESE ARE NOT THE COUPLES.**

**AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE YOU GUY'S TO VOTE ON WHO SHOULD BE ILLIMINATED THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PROFILE AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD VOTE THANK YOU**

**BYE FIRESLASH ICEDRAGON OUT : )**


	4. Reading a romance Novel

** Hello everyone thank you to everyone that favorited and followed you guy's are what keeps me going! So right now I have a poll going about who will get voted off and as of now there is a 4 way tie between Gray, Juvia, Lissana and Freed so if you guys don't vote I'll have to choose and I don't want to make anyone upset if there favourite person gets voted out the first round so again please vote the poll will be on the top of my profile page! THANK YOU : )**

** I also just realized that I totally forgot Happy in the last chapter so ill be sure to include him in this chapter and later ill update the other chapter so that Happy is included in it! THANKS PEOPLE**

**NOTE- Also wondering if this should be like a really mushy romance story or more fluffy?**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fairy tail... OR DO I MUHAHAHA?...no I don't : (**

**EVENT FOR TODAY IS- Reading a Romance novel**

**Last time on the game show 4 fairies Lucy P.O.V**

_So all the boy's went up to the wheel and got in a line._

_Gageel went first spinning the wheel and getting Erza._

_"Really I got Titania curse this stupid wheel."_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY"._

_"Nothing"._

_Next Gray spun the wheel and got Lissana._

_"Hey Lissana" Gray said walking towards the white haired girl._

_"Hi Gray" Lissana said walking to stand beside him._

_"I KNEW YOU WANTED GRAY-SAMA FOR YOURSELF JUVIA WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS"_

_Next Jellal spun and after a minute got Mira._

_"Oh um Hey Mira" He said awkwardy to the take-over mage._

_"Hello" Mira said cheerfully._

_Next Laxus spun getting Juvia_

_"NOOOOO GRAY-SAMA"_

_"SHUT UP AND COME HERE "_

_Then Freed spun getting...ME!_

_"WHAT" I yelled._

_"Hmmm it seems luck was not on my side"_

_"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"_

_And as I walked over to Freed, Natsu spun getting Cana which left poor Levy all alone..._

**PRESENT TIME ON GAME SHOW 4 FAIRIES With Gray and Lissana**

"Alright so let me remind you that the viewers will be voting on who will be eliminated so you have to spice thing's up to make them love you otherwise you will be going back to your guild hall empty handed and let me remind you that the winner gets 10,000,000 jewel so let's get started, taping in 3,2,1 ACTION" Williams voice sounded over the speakers and you knew that the camera's were rolling because the small camera that had been nailed into the wall was now lit up.

They were in a small room with a table that had a pitcher full of water and a basket of muffins and pastry. There were 2 bean bags in the corner of the room that the two were currently sitting on Lissana's orange while Gray's was purple.

"So Lissana let's get started on this book, What did you choose" Gray asked the take-over mage who had been quietly listening to the announcement.

"Oh I chose a book called 'the notebook' it seems interesting" She responded looking over to the ice-make mage who currently had his shirt off.

"Gray your clothes" She giggled as the boy/man looked a\ound for his shirt while grumbling something.

Finally he sat down with his shirt on and they started to read the book.

Halfway through Gray got up and started eating a muffin before sitting down again to finish the book.

"What kind of muffin is that ?" Lissana asked.

"I don't know pumpkin maybe" Gray said with his mouth full of the 'Pumpkin' Muffin.

Lissana just sighed and started reading the book out loud again...

Once they were finished the book they just hung around until they were called back.

**With Laxus and Juvia**

"STOP CRYING YOUR DRIVING ME FREAKIN INSANE LADY" Laxus yelled at the weeping form of Juvia who was hiding in the corner of the room.

"GRAAAAAAY SAAAAMAAAA JUUVIAA NEEEDS YOU"!

"OH MY GOD FOR ONCE I CANT WAIT TO READ THAT DAMN BOOK"

At that Laxus grabbed the book sat down and started reading, or at least that's what he thought he was doing.

"What's wrong with this book it's in Chinese or something ?" Laxus muttered.

"L-Laxus-san Juvia wanted to tell you that your book is upside down" Juvia said.

"WHAT" Laxus yelled looking at the book.

"DAMN AND I WAS JUST STARTING TO UNDERSTAND THE WORDS"

"Umm" Juvia hummed.

"Come over here we need to read this" Laxus said.

"Fine but don't try anything or else Juvia will get Gray-sama to fight you" Juvia exclaimed.

"Okay" Laxus muttered.

**With Cana and Natsu**

"Hey Natsu you want to have a drinking contest" Cana asked the salmon haired boy.

"YEAH IM GOING TO WIN" Natsu yelled exited.

"Okay then" Cana said taking multiple bottles of booze out of her bag.

"How do you Win" Natsu asked clueless about what he was doing.

"You don't pass out" Cana chuckled.

"Okay" Natsu said grabbing a bottle while Cana was doing the same.

"GO" Cana shouted unscrewing her bottle.

As they started drinking after about the 6th bottle Natsu started getting a little bit tipsy and after the 7th he was passed out on the floor.

"YES I WON" yelled the partially intoxicated brown haired girl.

"Ugghh" Natsu groaned.

"HaHAHA" Cana laughed "your going to have the worst hangover"

So after that Cana picked up the book Natsu had chosen and started reading.

**With Jellal and Mira**

After hearing the announcement Mira turned to Jellal and started asking sort of erm personal questions.

"So Jellal have you talked to Erza yet" Mira asked the blue haired man who was sitting beside her on the small couch.

"Umm yes I have spoken to her" Jellal said hesitantly.

"Do you like her Jellal" Mira asked.

"I really think that we should be getting to that book" Jellal said looking around.

"Jellal I think you should tell me" Mira said gritting her teeth.

"Mira I really think we should read that book" Jellal said still trying.

"No I don't think we need to" Mira said looking at Jellal as he stood up and backed away.

"C,mon Jellal I won't tell anybody Mira said her eyes glinting.

"No Mira that's really not nessesary"

"I think it is"

At that Jellal picked up the book and started reading scared of what Mira might do to him.

**With Gageel and Erza**

"C'MON TITANIA FIGHT ME"

"NO"

"WHY NOT" Gageel yelled standing up.

"BEACAUSE I HAVE TO FINISH MY CAKE"

"Oh yeah watch this" Gageel said walking over to Erza and Punching the cake out of her hand.

"GAGEEL" Erza yelled.

"PURGATORY ARMOR" Erza yelled as a bright light surrounded her and when it faded she was wearing her black spiked armor known as the purgatory armor.

"YEAH" Gageel yelled.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR"

"ADAMANTINE ARMOR"

"IRON DRAGON'S IRON FIST"

"FLIGHT ARMOR"

Using her sonic claw attack Erza knocked Gageel down after dealing a few minor hits to the dragon slayer.

"Looks like I win " Erza said " And you owe me a cake"

"Now where was I" Erza said picking up the book.

**With Freed and Lucy**

"Why you" Asked Lucy picking up the book.

"I'm not sure I thought my luck was better than this" Freed said.

"What you should be proud that you have the privledge of me" Lucy mutterred

"Well if I get involved with you what will Laxus think of me"

And that's when it hit Lucy.

"Freed are you Gay" Lucy asked the rune mage in surprise.

"WHAT no I just have a dedication to Laxus and besides I already have someone that I harbor feeling's for" Freed said thinking of a certain white haired bar maid.

"Oh" Lucy said.

"What about you Lucy" Freed asked.

"What no I'm not Les" Lucy said calmly.

"Alright"

And after that they both just silently started reading the book.

**1 hour later on the stage**

"Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed those books but now it's time for the part of the show everyone was dreading the elimination" William said looking at the fairy tail mages who were all sitting down on the bench.

"So this is how it will work I will take the top 4 people that have the most elimination votes and then one by one we will send them back to sit with the others until only one person is left" Is that good.

"YEAH" Everyone responded.

"Okay then the people with the most votes are..."

**DONE sorry for the cliffhanger because I would have done the elimination this chapter but I didn't get enough votes and again the people that are going to be the 4 with the most votes are Juvia,Gray,Lissana and Freed so if nobody votes ill have to choose and it's going to be really hard there is a Poll on my profile about it so please vote THANK YOU BYE Fireslash Icedragon LOVE YOU : ) ( :**


	5. Hello

**Hey guy's so this is not an update! : (**

**But I ****need**** you guys to vote for who will be voted out because right now I don't know who will be because there are so many ties and stuff so if you are reading this please help me out and vote even if it's on a review and once I get an even vote don't worry I will continue the story.**

**And again I ****NEED ****you guy's to vote so yeah bye : )**


	6. Elimination monster

Hi** guy's I was so proud of everyone in the last chapter that I put up because everyone came together and either voted on my poll or in the reviews so believe it or not I got 7 reviews in one day so Again thanks you guy's I am so happy so without further ado here is your next chapter.**

**Last time on game show 4 fairies**

"_Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed those books but now it's time for the part of the show everyone was dreading the elimination" William said looking at the fairy tail mages who were all sitting down on the bench._

_"So this is how it will work, I will take the top 4 people that have the most elimination votes and then one by one we will send them back to sit with the others until only one person is left" Is that good._

_"YEAH" Everyone responded._

_"Okay then the people with the most votes are..."_

**Present time on game show 4 fairies Lucy POV**

'As I waited for the names to be called I was nervous it over took my body and I couldn't move'

"Can Lissana, Freed, Cana and Gray please come up"

'I exhaled the breath I had been holding in'

"HaHa Ice stripper your going to get eliminated " Natsu chuckled to the passing form of Gray.

"SHUT IT FLAME BRAIN" Gray yelled still walking to the stairs.

Once the four fairy tail members sat down the announcer continued.

"Now that we have the 4 people with the most votes we can get started with the elimination"

"With 4527 votes, Gray you are safe please go back to the seating area"

I saw Gray smile before heading toward's where the rest of us were sitting.

"With 4832 votes Freed you are safe" The announcer continued.

And with only Lissana and Cana left on the stage the tension was crazy

"And the fairy tail member saying goodbye is, Cana with 4975 votes" The announcer yelled dramatically.

I saw Cana frown before getting up "LATER" she yelled before running off the stage laughing.

"Well" Mira said from beside me "That was interesting".

"Yeah i'm surprised she took it so lightly" Jellal continued from the other side of me.

"C,MON BRATS WE HAVE A DAY OFF, LET'S GO TO THE BEACH" Master macarov yelled.

"YEAH"

**1 HOUR LATER LUCY POV**

Mira had decided that everyone would get into groups of 4 and go around the beach each group had 2 girl's and 2 boy's.

Group 1 was Levy, Freed, Mira and Gageel.

Group 2 was Me , Natsu , Gray and Lissana.

And group 3 was Juvia, Laxus,Erza and Jellal. \

Master had said that each group would get 30 minutes of Tubing and Parasailing.

We were up first for the Tubing!

We had to make a few hard choices about the pairing's but eventually decided that Me and Lissana would go first with Gray and Natsu after.

Once secured in the tube after Gray and Natsu verified the safety 1000 times they jumped in the boat and started towing us out slowly to sea once we were a decent 2 kilometres from shore they went faster and me and Lissana were screaming to stop but I saw her smiling a lot and I was sure that I had a goofy grin plastered on my face too.

Once we had been in the tube for 10 minutes we decided to switch spots so me and Lissana got out of the tube and started swimming to the boat.

Halfway there I felt a weird tickle under my foot and asked Lissana if she had felt something... she didn't.

So I kept swimming until I was near the boat and I lifted my arms up so that Gray and Natsu could help me up.

Once Lissana was in the boat they came over to me and started to lift me up but I felt a tug on my leg and I was underwater in a matter of seconds.

"LUUUUCY" I heard muffled voices yell as I was dragged underwater.

I quickly reached for my keys and took out aquarius and she came out with a "DING DONG" before looking at me with a sigh and poofed away again.

At this point I was pretty much out of oxygen so I gave up hoping that Gray or Natsu wound come save me.

I looked to the surface and saw a figure swimming to me only to realize that it was Gray.

I felt the monster loosen it's grip and strong arm's pull me up out of the water.

I looked up at the face of my savior expecting to see raven colored hair but all I saw was a blotch of pink... Natsu?

**Later that day**

I woke up to see that Natsu was lying next to me in a bed staring at me with concerned eyes.

"PERVERT" I yelled getting up only to find that a wave of fatigue hit me.

We were back at the hotel and everyone else was out having dinner while Natsu was here taking care of me.

"I heard a shout and saw Gray walk in before I closed my eyes again as I faded away into unconsciousness.

**A/N**

**Sorry guy's for the huge delay I am truly sorry I want you to keep voting on the poll and I will take Cana off and to be honest Lissana did have more votes but I didn't want her to leave just yet and what surprised me was that Gray had actually gotten 4 votes my mind was completely blown. And again sorry for the short chapter and delay but I hope the drama in this one makes up for it and just so you know this chapter was kinda rushed!**


End file.
